Wake up from the Nightmare
by DuskWolf8
Summary: Rukia gets pregnant, which means that when Karin gets taken by a crazy strong person the only one that can save her is her friend (wink wink) Toshiro! Together they must heal Karin from her trauma while dealing with difficult family Will they be allowed to stay together, or will death the the only thing separating the wayward couple? ToshiroxKarin, IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo- Humph. Who said I wanted to be in a relationship with Midget?

Me- No one needed to. You guys are the perfect couple, and admit you like how many lemons and limes there are about you two.

Ichigo- That doesn't mean I want people to keep writing them!

Me- HA! You didn't deny it! Okay time for chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1- Introduction part 1

ICHIGO-

"Hey Rukia, it's time to get up. Come on I have some breakfast for you." I say, tapping the door to the closet with my knuckles. I hear shuffling around inside but no reply.

I check my watch before letting out a groan. We're gonna be late for school for sure now. "Rukia I'm opening the door." I warn her, grabbing the handle. She doesn't say anything so I pull open the door.

"YOU'RE STILL IN BED!?" I scream at her, almost dropping the plate of food.

She rolls over so her back is facing me, which is when I know something is wrong with her.

"Rukia," I say quickly, putting the plate down on my dresser. "Hey what's wrong midget?"

She doesn't reply, so I crawl into the closet next to her. "Come on Rukia," I say while shaking her shoulder. She's holding her abdomen with both arms and her eyes are squeezed shut. "We're going to visit a doctor, Rukia." I growl at her.

She doesn't argue as I lift her up into my arms, bridal style. "Ichigo..." She groans to me. I stop my attempt to get her out of the closet so I can hear her better. "Ichigo I think I'm gonna be sick."

Dad and the girls left about ten minutes ago, so I carry Rukia out of my bedroom and to the washroom, where she gets violently ill into the toilet while I hold back her hair.

"Rukia, what's wrong with you?" I ask carefully as I carry her back to my room, school forgotten.

She smiles weakly at me. "Nothing's wrong Ichigo, I'm fine."

"To hell you are. I'm taking you to a doctor." I growl back, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders before making my way down the stairs. "I can't have you getting sick on me, Rukia. Not now, not ever."

She mumbles her complaints while I get my shoes on without putting her down. As soon as I step outside we're greeted by an icy wind, which causes Rukia to press herself closer to me.

I carry her across town, careful to stay away from main roads or heavily populated areas. Finally we arrive at the doors to the main hospital of town.

"Hey, buddy." I say to the man at the reception desk. "She needs to see a doctor as soon as possible. One in?"

He jumps up and motions for me to follow him down a hallway. I shift my arms around Rukia and follow at a slightly slower pace. She frowns at me from her nest in my arms.

"Wait in here." The man says, motioning with his hand to a room. "Dr. Nebi is in today and will be here soon to assist you."

I walk into the room, placing Rukia on the sterile sheets of the bed. "I'm fine Ichigo," Rukia mumbles to me, turning her head away from me. "I know what the problem is, alright?"

"Right. I know you're not gonna tell me, but the doctor will." I snap back. "You can't keep doing stuff like this Rukia. I tell you everything, why can't you do the same with me?"

"Because I-" she manages to say before the doctor comes into the room.

I turn to Dr. Nebi as Rukia goes silent.

"What appears to be the problem?" She asks, walking over to Rukia.

I sit down in an empty chair next to the bed. "Something's wrong with her, but she won't tell me anything." I sigh. "She was really sick a little before we came here and I'm worried."

Nebi nods. "And you're her boyfriend, I presume?" She asks, taking Rukia's temperature.

"Yea."

Nebi frowns as she presses the heel of her hand against Rukia's stomach. "How long since you first started getting sick?" She asks Rukia.

"Almost a month ago. It hasn't been that bad before, but this morning it was the worst it's ever been." Rukia replies, totally ignoring me as I attempt to understand what they're talking about. "Sorry about this, Ichigo has a habit of over-reacting to everything, which is the reason I haven't told him anything yet."

"Haven't told me what? Rukia!" I say to the girls, still being ignored. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Nebi frowns at me before looking back at Rukia. "I think that it's possible we will be able to give you more details today, if you're up for an ultrasound. He can stay in the waiting room if you don't want him to be there." She says seriously. "I would suggest telling him yourself, however."

Rukia nods, and almost immediately I'm ushered out of the room by Nebi. "Hey! What's wrong with Rukia!?" I yell at her.

"Nothing's wrong with your girlfriend, now go sit like a good boy." She says back.

Before I can pry any more answers out of her she runs back into the room and locks the door behind her. I frown deeper and go sit in the waiting room, holding my knees against my chest. 'What does she mean? Of course something's wrong. If not Rukia wouldn't be getting sick in the morning and they wouldn't be giving her an ultra-'

My thoughts stop as I come to a single conclusion. I've only ever seen Isshin give ultrasounds to pregnant women. 'Does that mean Rukia is... Expecting a baby? Why did she not want me to know?'

I tighten my arms around my legs, hurt. Of course I love Rukia, and yea we've had sex a few times but I never thought she could get pregnant. Another idea shoots through my mind, and I almost smash my fist through the wall. What if its not mine?

Before I can do anything stupid the door to Rukia's room opens and Nebi walks out holding a clipboard. She walks over to me, frowning slightly. My stomach tenses up as I raise my head higher to look at her.

"Rukia's going to be fine, and I've given her something for the sickness. Try to get her to keep it quiet for the next little while though." Nebi says firmly, holding her clipboard so I can't see what she wrote down. "She'll tell you soon enough what's going on."

I nod, twisting my neck around to look at the door to Rukia's room. "Can I go see her now?" I ask, trying to sound calm but having it come out a little panicked.

Nebi nods and turns away from me. As soon as she's gone I jump up and run to the open door. When I get there I look in, twisting my neck this way and that looking for Rukia. In the end I see her sitting in a corner, wrapped up around herself and crying slightly.

I walk over to her and crouch next to her, wrapping my arms around her slim frame. "Never give up on me Rukia, and I'll never give up on you." I whisper to her while she cries into my chest. "I'll never give up on either of us, no matter what or who comes into our lives."

Rukia grabs my hand in hers, holding it tightly. I keep a calm mask while inside I scream about how tight and painful her grip is. "What do you know Ichigo?" She asks me, gripping my hand tighter.

"Jeez midget you're going to break my hand!" I say. "And I'm not as stupid as you think. Close, but that's not the point right now."

She relaxes her death grip a little. "So you finally figured it out, Ichigo." She says dryly, but I can see more tears waiting to fall.

"Wasn't that hard, once I knew that something was off with you." I lift her off the ground, herding her over to a chair beside the examination table. When she sits down I press both my hands to her abdomen, feeling a slight bulge that hadn't been there a month ago. "But I still want you to tell me."

Rukia presses her hands over my own. "I'm pregnant Ichigo." She says softly, looking away from me. "With twins, both yours."

I surprise her by wrapping my arms around her waist, holding her close to me and pressing her cheek to mine. "I love you Rukia." I whisper in her ear. "And I'm going to protect our family.

* * *

Ta-da first chapter finished! Okay so this was totally focused on Ichigo and Rukia but I swear this fanfic is mostly around Toushiro and Karin I just need a reason for Toushiro to leave the Soul Society and BAM Ichigo's too busy taking care of Rukia so when bad things happen to Karin he can't protect his little sister! Sorry if Rukia and Ichigo are a little (or a lot) OCC Im not them so it's hard to see it from their eyes I'll do better with Toushiro because we have the same attitude! Anyways I'll try to update every 5-7 days but if I get a lot of reviews then maybe I'll update faster so make sure to R&R!

DuskWolf8 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, since more people than I had thought were going to read the first chap I decided to post second already :3 note I tend to do this when I'm happy and right now I've got the biggest grin on my face from seeing all the people that have taken time to look at it... Thank you peoplez :3

* * *

Toshiro- I can't leave the Soul Society I have lots of work to do! And of course Matsumoto's not going to be doing it like usual so I have lots to do.

Matsumoto- Captain if you promise to go marry Karin then I'll get all my work done for the next month!

Toshiro- *eyebrow twitch* Karin is a girl from the human world...

Matsumoto- I know! Captain everyone knows you and Karin like each other!

Toshiro- ... MATSUMOTO!

Me- Well this is... Entertaining... Yea have fun reading chapter 2 this is getting good Toshiro's using Bankai! Oh yea and I don't own Bleach just this wonderful plot line!

* * *

Chapter 2- Introduction part 2

KARIN-

I'm sitting on the couch reading the newest volume of Fairy Tail when suddenly Ichigo bursts into the house, dragging Rukia behind him. I raise my eyebrow at them when I see the giant smile on Ichigo's face.

"Whoa, is Kon in Ichigo's body again?" I ask, throwing down my manga. "I've never seen him smile like that before."

Said mod soul tumbles down the stairs, yelling something about his savior Rukia finally returning to him. I raise my fist and knock him out of the air before planting my foot over his head and squishing it into the ground.

"Where's Isshin and Yuzu?" Rukia asks, sitting down next to me while Ichigo goes to the fridge.

Before I can answer Isshin pops out from around the corner. "HELLO RUKIA!" He yells, vaulting over the couch and shooting towards Rukia.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ichigo screams, blocking Rukia from Isshin's friendly attack and pummeling his father to the ground next to Kon. "NONE OF THAT AROUND RUKIA YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

"Oh no it looks like Ichigo has decided to abandon his father for the love of a woman!" Isshin cries, throwing himself against the poster of his deceased wife. I punch him in the face, throwing him across the room.

"Oh Rukia you're here too!" Yuzu says from the stairs. "I was just about to make dinner. Are you staying?"

"Yea, me and Ichigo have some things to talk about later so I'm probably going to be staying the night." Rukia answers, smiling widely. I grin evilly at her.

"So you're staying in Ichi-nii's room then?" I ask, smiling at her and Ichigo. "Just don't keep the rest of us awake all night with all the noise."

Ichigo starts blushing like a madman, going as deep a red as I've ever seen. "None of that tonight, Karin. We just have to talk about things." Rukia replies, making Ichigo blush a little deeper. We laugh at him while he tries to hide his face from us.

"So what do you have to talk about Rukia?" Yuzu asks from the kitchen, where she ran to as soon as the topic switched to sex. Jeez what a little wimp.

"We need to talk about it before we can tell you." Ichigo says firmly in his end-of-discussion voice. I stick my tongue out at him, turning back to Rukia.

"So what's the deal?" I ask her while a blood vessel in Ichigo's forehead shoots out anime-style.

Rukia smiles at me before standing up and walking over to the kitchen area to help Yuzu cook dinner. "Exactly what Ichigo said, Karin" she shoots over her shoulder.

I frown at them both while Ichigo sticks his tongue out at me. Isshin stops crying into the poster of mom and looks at me suddenly. "Hey Karin don't you have a date tonight?" He asks.

I scowl at him. "It's not a date, dad." I growl menacingly. "Me and a few of my teammates are going to practice soccer at seven-thirty."

"Yea whatever just don't come home with a baby in your belly! I don't need to be a grandpa yet!" Isshin grins stupidly at me. I blush and jump up, kicking him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, eyes blazing. Ichigo and Rukia tiptoe up the stairs as quietly as they can, looking somewhat guilty.

Yuzu walks out of the kitchen with a plate of warm food. "Karin I made you something quick so you won't be late for your game!" She smiles at me.

"Yea thanks." I says back, looking at the clock. I have only an hour before I have to leave for the field. I suddenly realize that Kon's still under my foot, so I jump off him as fast as I can.

"What's wrong with all you people!?" Kon shouts at me, waving his cute little paw around angrily. "I don't see you stepping on each other, but somehow I always get planted under someone's foot!"

I frown at him. "Didn't Ichigo make a rule about you leaving his room during the day?" I say pointedly.

"I'm a free stuffed animal! No one can control me!" Kon replies smugly, puffing up his chest.

I'm about to reply when I hear Ichigo's voice yelling down the stairs. "KON WHERE HAVE YOU RUN OFF TO THIS TIME!?"

Kon jumps up and runs up the stairs, not wanting to be bankai'd by a pissed off Ichigo.

"Oh Karin hurry up and eat your food's getting cold!" Yuzu says, walking up beside me. I shrug my shoulders at my twin before scarfing down the food, not even knowing what I just ate.

I grab my soccer bag and sling it over my shoulder, making my way to the door. "I'm gonna get going and hopefully arrive early." I say over my shoulder, halfway out the door. "Don't wait up."

Outside I'm greeted by snow and ice. A lot of snow and a lot of ice. We're going to be playing in the dark because it helps our vision (or lack thereof) and response times, and the snow is just extra endurance practice.

As I walk past trees with snow coating each and every branch I can't help but remember my childhood friend Toshiro. 'What's he been up to these past few months?' I wonder silently as the breeze makes my hair flutter across my face. Almost time to cut it again.

"Hey girly!" A voice calls from down an alleyway. I stop and backtrack a few steps trying to see who called out to me.

I see a shadow fly across the snow in front of me, and then everything goes dark.

* * *

*Plays dramatic music* SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!? I am new at writing so I know I have a lot to learn but everyone starts somewhere! Next chapter we see Toshiro and (maybe) learn who took Karin... Meanwhile please R&R and tell me what you want me to improve or change, or just tell me I'm awesome.

to everyone that put my story on their notifs; thank you guys :3 I woke up this morning and when I saw those I got a big smile on my face. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

and to Light-wolf Hunter- thanks. I will try to make this better so will maybe one day be nearly as good as your stories :3

First chapter of this story I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer. Well guess what everyone? I DON'T OWN IT if I did I wouldn't have to suffer through more school and I'd be able to speak actual Japanese, not just the words or phrases me and my friends learn to keep ourselves entertained. XP

DuskWolf8 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Karin- Really? Okay so I know I'm not as strong as Ichigo or Toshiro but It's not like I'm a total weakling!

Toshiro- A lot of people aren't as strong as me, but that doesn't mean they're weak.

Me- Uh Toshi was that ego I just sensed coming from you?

Toshiro- It's Hitsuguya Taicho to you and no, that was meant to be a compliment to Karin.

Karin- Whoa has someone taken over Toshiro? He never gives compliments.

Toshiro- Aren't you supposed to be captured and in need of saving right now?

Me- Yea yea Toshi, back to the story, but only if YOU do disclaimer.

Toshiro- No, and it's Hitsuguya Taicho!

Me- Aww please Toshi? You can go save Karin faster. *puppy dog face*

Toshiro- Fine. Dusk does not own Bleach, just this plot line and a few others. We are just being borrowed and will be returned in perfect condition, or as near as she can manage with all the fighting we'll be doing.

Me- Yay thanks Toshi! *kisses cheek before bouncing happily away*

Toshiro- Whatever.

* * *

Chapter 3- Introduction part 3

TOSHIRO-

I shunpo through the streets, dodging people that get in my way. They of course can't see me; I have yet to get a Gigai. But first things first, there's a certain Kurusaki I've been wanting to visit for a while.

"Hey, Histuguya Taicho!" A voice calls as I pass by a side alley. I stop and zoom back, skidding to a stop at the head of the alley. There, sitting on a dumpster, is Yuruichi in cat form. I sigh and resign to my fate as she starts to make fun of my height, or lack thereof.

"Wow Hitsuguya I didn't know it was possible to grow shorter!" She laughs, padding closer to me and flicking her tail back and forth. I frown at her, trying my best to stay calm. If I get into a fight with Yuruichi I'll never be able to go see Karin tonight.

"It would be my honor to tell you that I have in fact not grown nor shrunk since we last saw each other." I say curtly as I turn away from Yuruichi.

She isn't the type to let her prey get away easily so I'm not surprised when she jumps around and lands on the street in front of me. "What's the rush little Taicho?" She purrs dangerously, giving me the all-knowing evil eye. I frown.

"It's childish to play games Yuruichi." I say curtly, walking around her. "There are things I have to do in the world of the living and you're wasting my time."

She suddenly laughs. "Oh I see. You're going to visit Karin aren't you little Taicho?"

A tick appears on my forehead. "That's none of your business Yuruichi." I say as I walk away from her.

"Tell Karin and Ichigo I said hi!" She says before I turn another corner and walk out of her sight.

As I get closer to the Kurasaki house I'm slowed greatly by a sudden snowstorm. Before the winds had just been causing the snow to whip around but this feels more like a tornado has brought the snow to life.

Suddenly I sense an incredibly high spiritual pressure a few blocks away from me. A few seconds later Karin's spiritual pressure raises dramatically before both blink out as quickly as the first had appeared.

"Karin?" I whisper, shunpo'ing to where I last sensed her spiritual pressure. She doesn't know how to hide it so I can always feel where she is, but this is totally different. Her spiritual pressure has completely vanished.

"Karin!" My voice catches in the wind, which is already blowing itself out. "Karin Kurasaki!"

There's almost no trace of her spiritual pressure, but I know exactly where she was the seconds before she disappeared. It's like the wind and snow have all but washed it away. There's also no sign of whoever the second spiritual pressure had belonged to.

"KARIN!"

* * *

I burst through Ichigo's window without bothering to knock. He's laying back on his bed, a book in one hand and the other wrapped around Rukia's shoulders while she leans against his chest, messing around with her Soul Pager.

"Wait, Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks, looking over at me. He's gotten better at feeling spiritual pressure of they've stayed constant for thirty seconds or longer, so of course he wouldn't know about Karin's attacker. And Rukia just looks... Out of it.

"Ichigo Karin's in trouble!" I say quickly, panicking. "She's missing!"

Ichigo looks at me like I've gone crazy. "What are you taking about Toshiro? She's at the soccer field practicing with her friends right now."

"No Ichigo, I mean I can't sense her spiritual pressure at all. She's not anywhere near here anymore!" I reply.

Rukia looks over at me, joining in on our conversation. "Wait, so you mean she just disappeared without a trace?"

I nod. "There was a sudden incredible spiritual pressure near her, and I felt hers start to raise in response to this. Then they both just blinked out before I could move. Whoever that was took Karin somewhere!"

Even dim-witted Ichigo understands this as I explain it to Rukia. "Someone has my sister hostage?" He growls, moving to stand up.

Rukia places a hand on his chest, halting his movement. Her eyes are distant and unsmiling.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asks her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She moans. I just stare at them while Ichigo rushes her to the bathroom with a quick "be right back!" over his shoulder.

"What?" I ask myself, gaping after the pair. There's nothing wrong with Rukia's spiritual pressure, and as a Taicho of the thirteen guard squads I can tell if there's something off about a person by their spiritual pressure.

No, wait. I focus a little more closely on her and notice something is different. She has a second and third spiritual pressure mingled with her own, only they're a lot weaker. Almost non-existent.

My eyes widen as I come to two conclusions. Either Rukia is possessed or she's pregnant, the latter would explain the sudden sickness.

A few minutes later Ichigo comes back into the room with a tired Rukia draped around his arm. He lays her down on the bed.

"So I'm going to need to save Karin on my own." I state, looking at him.

Ichigo flinches slightly as he snaps his gaze away from Rukia. "What are you talking about Toshiro?"

"Tell me, is she possessed?" I ask. It would be better if she was.

"Of course not you idiot!" Ichigo growls at me.

I sigh. Life's just out to get me right now. "Then either she's pregnant or there's something I'm not being told."

Ichigo's jaw drops. "Is it that obvious?" He asks, looking at her belly.

"I can sense the babies spiritual pressures." I retort. "I'm a Taicho, so it's easy for me. Now back to the matter at hand! Karin's in trouble and you have to take care of Rukia and the babies! How are we going to save Karin like this?"

Ichigo glares daggers at me. "My question is why do you care more about MY LITTLE SISTER being missing than I do!?"

I return his glare. "Because I care about what happens to her! Her training's not finished yet-"

"What training?" Ichigo cuts me off, speaking slowly and dangerously. His spiritual pressure skyrockets, which actually makes me start to worry.

I sweat drop. "Well after you kept running off and scaring her she asked me to train her to be a shinigami so she could protect the family." I tell him. The one thing Ichigo wanted for his sisters was the freedom to never have to fight and get hurt. "So a few months ago we started with her training and she's progressed really fast, but we still have a long way to go. She can use kido and bankai but she only knows a handful of spirit chants."

Ichigo raises his hand to his face to put on his Hollow mask when Rukia stops him. "Let him save her Ichigo. I already know you're not going to leave me like this so let him take care of it."

I stay silent. If anyone can talk sense to Ichigo it's a pregnant Rukia.

"I'm not going anywhere while I'm pregnant and you need to protect all the others of this town. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime are in the Soul Society so you're the only defense we've got. Please Ichigo you need to trust Hitsuguya Taicho. " Rukia says quietly, focusing on every word.

"... Can you do it? Can you take care of my sister?" Ichigo asks me after a few minutes.

I raise my head to him, flashing him a determined look. "I practically already have her home."

"No matter what happens you have to take care of her." He insists.

I nod my head at him. "I promise I will protect her with my heart and soul."

"Then hurry, there's no time to waste. Go to Urahara's shop and get him to tell you where they took her. If anyone will know its Urahara." Ichigo says to me, laying down on the bed next to Rukia. "Good luck, Toshiro."

I turn and shunpo away from the house, making my way to Urahara's shop as fast as I can. "I don't need luck, I just need to know that Karin's still safe." I say to the snow sparkling in the moonlight.

* * *

Ugh I hated writing this but I had to! Now at least I can continue with the story! There are actually some really important things said in this chapter, but pay close attention to the promise Toshiro made to Ichigo!

Next chapter will be Karin's point of veiw. She wakes up and talks to her captor a little bit, but I can't reveal very much so it's going to be a shorter chapter.

Dusk, out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo- Chibi-Taicho had better make good on his promise to take care of my little sister.

Toshiro- I am not a chibi!

Ichigo- Doesn't matter just take care of Karin!

Toshiro- I already gave you my word.

Me- Hey hey hey stop this before it becomes a moment! This is not an Ichishiro fanfic!

Ichigo and Toshiro- *Blushes madly*

Me- Exactly.

Toshiro- Lets pretend those don't exist.

Ichigo- My thoughts exactly.

Me- And now on to the fanfic! Toshiro if you will the disclaimer!

Toshiro- Dusk does not own Bleach, even though she really wants to. Tite Kubo is the master that created us.

* * *

Chapter 4- Karin's captor.

KARIN-

My head hurts. It feels like a railroad spike has been shot into my brain and frozen solid.

I let out a single moan as I roll over onto my side. The ground beneath me is hard and unyielding, with loose pebbles and grains of sand digging into my bare skin. I lazily open one of my eyes and am faced with an unfamiliar room.

"So you've finally awoken." A voice behind me says slowly. I twist around, the shift in my vision digging the spike in deeper.

There's an Arrancar. His mask is almost fully formed, with wolf ears and fangs. He grins at me and I can see him real teeth are also pointed like a wolfs. His eyes are a crystal blue, sharp but unfocused at the same time.

"Who are you?" I growl carefully. One can never be too cautious in a place that they are unaware of their surroundings in.

The Arrancar shrugs his shoulders. "I don't see why that has to matter, girly. The way I see it is that you have no way of escaping me and no one can get to you."

I flinch backwards. "What are you taking about, Arrancar?"

"The choker necklace you're currently wearing sucks in your spiritual pressure, not just masking it but making it almost non-existent. Your friends cannot find you without being able to sense your spiritual pressure and you are unable to fight me without it." He speaks slowly, emphasizing a lot of his words so I get everything the first time.

I sit up, taking in my attire. White and black short shorts with a matching top that doesn't go past my belly button. "So if I can't escape then why can't I know what your name is?" I retort.

He gives me a looks with something like acknowledgment. "I didn't say you couldn't know my name, girly. You asked who I was and my name is not who I am."

Oh god not one of those people. "I'm very sorry about the misunderstanding. What is your name?" I suck up to him, batting my eyelashes. I was told once that it works wonders on guys and I'm really hoping that person wasn't kidding.

He shifts uncomfortably. "Bane." He mumbles to me.

"That's a very nice name, Bane. I'm Karin Kurusaki." I flash him a timid smile, playing it for all it's worth.

Bane grins back, flashing me his fangs. "I know who you are! Master told me to take the human dating a Soul Reaper and I remember he said something about a Kurusaki."

Both eyebrows are now up. "I see a little problem with that, ." I say. "I'm not dating anyone."

Bane frowns. "According to Master all the Kurusaki children are dating Soul Reapers." He pouts.

"Then there must be some mistake." I say to him. Ichigo's dating Rukia and Yuzu's dating Jinta (If he counts) but I've yet to date anyone, human or Soul Reaper.

He picks up something in his hand and walks over to me. I see what it is when he sits down in front of me. A phone, more or less.

"I'm going to ask Master about this." He informs me, tapping on the keys. We're both silent while the screen says RINGING in a weird fount.

A voice suddenly screeches out of the phone. "BANE! Don't tell me you messed up with the collection!" It says.

"No, sir." Bane replies. "I have a Kurusaki here with me, but she's saying that she isn't dating anyone. Does that effect your plan?"

Everything's silent for a minute. "Is she there with you?"

"The name's Karin." I say before Bane has a chance to reply.

"Karin Kurusaki?"

"That's right."

The voice hmms. "You've done better than I thought Bane." It says. "The Taicho's are my goal and you've made things a lot easier for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, grabbing the phone out of Bane's hand. "I'm not a Lieutenant or anything, so how is that easier?"

The voice laughs. "Because little Toshiro will come after you, and I want him to feel pain beyond measure. The only way to do that is to hurt someone the little Taicho holds dear."

I growl. "Toshiro will not come here." I promise the voice. "I'm not a special to him as you seem to think."

"You've never seen him when he's away from you Karin." The voice purrs. "He only smiles when he is with you or can feel you near him. When he's away from you for a long time his spiritual pressure drops and he starts to look sickly. You are very important to chibi Taicho."

I don't have a reply for this. It's true that a lot of people have told me that he almost never smiles, but I see him smile whenever he's near me.

"So I did good?" Bane asks, gently taking the phone back.

"Yes, Bane. You've done very good." The voice says. "There are some other things you need to do though."

I cross my arms as Bane replies. "What else do you want me to do Master?"

"Bring her to my private chambers and use kido to keep her secure. I have some things I wish to do alone." The voice commands. I shiver with fear.

"Right away sir." Bane says, flicking shut the phone. He grins at me again, looking happy with himself.

"Master's going to take care of you! The Taicho's must have done something bad to Master because he almost never does things like this!"

I don't reply and I can't fight as he ties my hands together and pulls me out of the room to whatever tortures may be waiting.

* * *

Da-da-daaa! What's this 'Master' going to do with Karin in his private bed chambers!? O.o some of you might be able to guess with what she's wearing but there's a twist coming! Next is Toshi trying to find where Karin is so we get to have Uruhara and Yuruichi XD but I swear I'm not going to do them very well! Sorry in advance!

DuskWolf8, out!


	5. Chapter 5

Karin- Dusk I'm not enjoying this as much as the advertisement said I would. You lied to get me to agree to this job!

Me- Noooo I promise you'll enjoy it later when there are KarinxToshiro moments!

Toshiro- Yea about that... How old are we in this fic?

Me- Oh sorry XP I forgot to say. Karin's 17 and you look 19.

Toshiro- So I've grown quite a bit.

Me- Not at all but you have a bit of fur around your chin and top lip so you're obviously older and your hair is a little longer and more tamed.

Toshiro- Why do you hate me so.

Me- Aww no Toshi I don't hate you I just have way too much fun making fun of you!

Bane- I don't like Chibi-Taicho.

Me- Bane you're also a little messed up in the head so no one expects you to know Toshi's full awesomeness.

Toshiro- Thats right!

Me- Shut up Toshi. Bane do you want to do the disclaimer?

Bane- Dusk does not own Bleach but she does own me, Master, this plot line and a few other things! She worships Tite Kubo just like many other people.

* * *

Chapter 5- Where have you gone?

TOSHIRO-

I shun'po across the streets, dancing lightly over the ice and snow. 'Karin, where have you gone?' I ask her silently.

"Chibi-Taicho!" Uruhara greets me as I skid to a stop outside his shop. "I'm guessing you're here about the strange spiritual pressure I felt earlier?"

I growl at his name for me. "Whoever that was they took Karin. Where did they come from and where did they go?"

"My my, that is a problem." Uruhara yawns, placing his fan in front of his face. "If you'll follow me, please."

He walks out of the room, opening the hatch to his underground training facility. I jump down, my haori billowing out.

"You're anxious, chibi-Taicho." Uruhara grins at me. "Maybe less so if you knew where you're going."

"Just tell me Uruhara." I snap, pacing back and forth. "Karin's in trouble and who knows what they're doing to her while you waste my time."

He shrugs his shoulders. "She's been taken to Wako-Mundo."

I freeze. "But Aizen no longer lives, so who would take her there?" I ask.

"That is the real question. I don't know, so that's something you're going to have to figure out while you're there." He flicks his fan shut, opening his personal gate to Wako-Mundo.

I jump through, barely catching his last words. "Whoever it is they're targeting you."

Me? I have no personal enemies except those against the Taicho's. And if someone wanted to get to me why would they go after Karin?

'Maybe because you love her.' My Zanpakto says, waking from his slumber. 'And you'll fight heaven and hell to keep her safe.'

I flinch at my ice dragon's words. "You're the only that knows about that." I tell him.

He snorts. 'If you paid attention you would know that everyone knows that you love each other.'

I almost fall from my reatsu-made path. 'How is that possible?' I ask.

'Because you both act different around each other.'

I growl and block out my Zanpakto. He's just kidding around with me like he always does.

"I'm coming for you, Karin." I say.

-Oo0oO-

KARIN-

I turn my head one way and the other, but the kido prevents me from moving any more than that. Bane left about ten minutes ago with a happy "You're going to get to meet Master!"

It's not that I've been restricted in moving. It's more like I've lost control of all my muscles below my neck. I can't talk or yell either; I've tried.

"Bane did a good job. I might have to reward him later." I hear by my feet. I lift my head and see a man standing at the bottom of the bed, grinning at me.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He laughs manically at me.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even told you my name yet. I am Cinto, pleased to meet you." He says, bowing.

I glare at him.

"Please know that I don't have anything against you in particular, Karin." He beams at me. "You just so happened to know the wrong person."

I whip my head to the side.

"Now, I know that our dear little Taicho moves quickly, so I want to get this over with quickly. I don't want to fight him; oh no, I want him to see what I do and not be able to do anything back to me." Cinto says, walking up to the side of the bed. I panic slightly and try to break out of the kido, but without my spiritual pressure I'm helpless.

"Don't fight, dear. It'll only make things worse." He coos, softy stroking my cheek with his fingers. I pull away from his touch.

He crawls up on to the bed, making his way closer and closer to me until he's kneeling beside me.

I shake my head wildly. Oh please don't let him be planning what I think he's planning.

"Calm down, Karin. I promise I'll be gentle." Cinto says, running both hands down my chest and over my breasts. I shut my eyes tight, hoping its all a dream.

I feel his hands stop at the bottom of the shirt I'm wearing. "This won't be needed." He whispers to me, pulling it up over my head. As soon as its away from my face he plants his lips over my own, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

Tears leak out of my eyes as he once again moves his hands lower to my waist. He slips one hand under the waistband of my shorts, then proceeds to shove his entire hand up into me.

His other hand comes back up to my chest, and he starts groping my breasts so hard it hurts.

"Little Taicho will know pain when he finds you." Cinto promises, once again forcing his tongue into my mouth and pressing it against my own. He summons a bunch of spit in his mouth and forces it into mine, making it so I have to swallow it or choke on it.

He rips off my shorts and leans down over me, laying both his legs between mine and spreading them.

I cry silently as he takes off his own clothes, showing off his manhood. One look and I know this is going to hurt more than I had originally thought.

He places the tip of his 10-inch manhood at my opening and shoves himself inside, making me mutely cry out in pain.

Cinto doesn't give me a chance to adjust. He drags himself back out and slams forward roughly, repeating this over and over until finally he digs himself in as deep as he can and releases.

It all feels so wrong. My small body quickly fills up with his warm seed but it feels so bad, almost like its acid he's put in me instead of his semen.

I hear him get up and start talking on his phone, but I keep my eyes slammed shut as I cry. After a few minutes he tosses a sheet over my body and lifts me from the bed, carrying me somewhere. I don't want to know where he's taking me.

"The kido has been removed, Karin." Cinto tells me as he places me on a hard surface. "Your little Taicho will be here any minute to get you, and by that time I'll be far gone."

I let out a soft sob in reply, too hurt and in pain to do anything else.

"Goodbye, Karin." He says before I feel his spiritual pressure disappear completely.

* * *

That's right Karin got raped by this Cinto person! Bane doesn't know what his master did to Karin but that doesn't mean Toshi's going to go easy on him!

Please R&R!

DuskWolf8 out!


	6. Chapter 6

Bane- Wow Karin got to meet Master! She's so lucky!

Me- Bane please don't say anything for a while.

Bane- Sorry Dusk.

Me- I don't own Bleach just Bane, Cinto, this plot line and a few others

* * *

Chapter 6- What have they done to you

TOSHIRO-

I appear at the end of a large hallway and the first thing I sense is a handful of strange spiritual pressures. The strongest in a distance in front of me, not moving.

"KARIN!" I yell, shun'poing down the hallway. Before I get too close to the strongest spiritual pressure it vanishes, as do all the others.

I skid to a stop, growling. They probably sensed I was here and made a run for it. Damn it.

Before I can turn back I'm assaulted by Karin's spiritual pressure. She's in exactly the same spot the strongest spiritual pressure had been a few moments before.

My body reacts before my head does and I'm racing down the hallway, calling out Karin's name as I go. It only takes me a minute to get to her, but as soon as I see her I stop.

She's laying on the ground, crying. There's a thin white sheet wrapped around her form, and I can see blood on the sheet. Her hair is all messed up and I can tell that she's naked under the sheet.

"Karin?" I call to her quietly, taking a step forward. The images in front of me are not going well together in my head.

I hear her sobs grow louder. "To-Toshi." She cries, not moving to look at me. "It hurts Toshi."

I run over to her and kneel down beside her. "What did they do to you Karin?" I growl, assessing her body. Her lips are swollen and bruised, and I can see bruises forming on her shoulders and on her collar bone. The blood is coming from her waist, and there's the smell of something else in the air. My eyes widen as I realize what happened.

"Oh god Karin, they raped you." I choke out, wrapping my arms around her shaking shoulders. She presses her face into my shoulder and cries, grabbing at my shirt. I take it off and edge it onto her, averting my eyes as the sheet slips below her breasts until they're converted by my shirt.

"It hurts so bad Toshi," she whimpers as I lift her up, tucking the sheet around her waist and legs to cover her up as best I can. "Make the pain stop."

I start running back to the gateway to the human world. "I'm going to make it go away Karin, I promise." I say to her, gripping her tighter. She whimpers and shakes, making my heart shatter. Whoever did this to her will pay.

A few hours later~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO AND SEE HER!?" I hear Ichigo's yell through the thin paper door. Karin fell asleep on the way here but before she did she grabbed my hand and has not let it go since.

Uruhara replies in a much lower voice. "She's sleeping and we don't want to crowd her. She just got raped Ichigo; she's not going to be okay for a while."

Ichigo growls. "I bet Toshiro is in there with her!" He snaps. "Why hasn't he been kicked out yet?"

Uruhara's fan snaps shut loudly. "Karin requested that chibi-Taicho remained with her, and if she's comfortable with him around then it's good for her to be near him. It calms her down."

Rukia's voice cuts in before Ichigo has a chance to argue further. "When can we come back and see her?" She asks.

"I'd say in about a week. Check back before you come to see if its a good time, and if it is I'll let you talk to her. Until then the only ones I want around her are Uruichi and chibi-Taicho.

I'm guessing Rukia drags Ichigo away because I soon sense both their spiritual pressures diminishing.

A few seconds later Uruhara walks into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"I've got bad news for you Toshiro." He says, motioning for me to follow him to the back of the room. I gently pry Karin's fingers from my own and walk over to him.

I stop in front of him, crossing my arms. "It is any worse than this Uruhara?" I growl.

"I'm afraid so." He replies, leaning back against the wall. "I had Uruichi do a test on Karin as an afterthought, but I never thought it would have the answer it did."

I frown at him. "What are you talking about Uruhara?" I snap.

He tilts his head back so I'm looking him in the eye. "Karin's pregnant." He says.

I feel like the wind's been knocked out of me. "What? How is that possible?" I ask, grabbing his shoulders. He shakes his head at me.

"When she was raped she had never had sex before, so she probably wasn't on the pill. And the person that kidnapped her must have meant for this to happen, or he just wasn't thinking. Whatever the case our problem is still the same: Karin's pregnant with her kidnappers baby." He says.

"FUCK!" I scream, punching the wall beside me.

"Toshi?" I hear Karin say weakly. I snap my head towards her and see her trying to sit up.

I run over to her, gently pressing her back down onto the mat. "Stay down, Karin. We don't want you to be in any more pain than you need to be in."

She ignores me and gazes up into my eyes. "I'm pregnant Toshi?" She asks. Fuck, she heard that.

"According to Uruhara, yea, you are." I say gently, leaning down so my forehead is pressed against hers. "We can do whatever you want Karin." I promise her.

She looks up into my eyes and I see fear and pain in hers. "I don't know what to do Toshi." She say to me, sounding like a lost child.

"Whatever you choose I'll be here for you. They are never getting you again." I swear.

She wraps her hand around mine. "Will you stay Toshi?" She asks softly.

"Always." I reply without hesitation. My paperwork doesn't matter when compared to Karin.

She leans back down. "Would you raise it as your own?" She ask me softly. I look at her in surprise.

"Only if you want to Toshi..." She says, placing her hand on my cheek. I place my own over top of hers and hold it there.

I smile down at her. "If that's what you want Karin, I'll happily be the child's father."

She smiles weakly back before falling asleep.

* * *

Toshiro- Dusk don't you have something to say?

Me- huh? Oh, wait, yea...

Toshiro- no one's gonna bit your head off. Stop being a wimp and say it.

Me- *ahem* thank you **Kojo208** for the reminder... I forgot to change the rating and you probably saved me a lot of trouble...

Toshiro- probably?

Me- okay **Kojo208** thank you for definitely saving me trouble.

Toshiro- and..?

Me- and thank you my awesome friend **DasexyAvogadro9** (sadly doesn't have a fanfic account but that's what she likes me calling her on le interwebs) for making the stupid bet with me on who can stay up later... Lots of time to write when you don't sleep...

Toshiro- that wasn't so hard. I don't get why it's so hard for you to thank people!

Me- would you ever thank people Toshi!?

Toshiro- that is totally different.

Me- humph. Anyway guys thanks for the reviews! Please continue to R&R to make a certain Wolf happy! I know you feel sorry for Karin but she's strong, and will make it through this with the help of Toshi!

DuskWolf8 out!


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro- there was confusion! Dusk deleted the reviews of a guest that was flaming, which is who she was talking about

Me- yea guys I wasn't Pinning blame on anyone! From now on ill put warnings before something like that happens.

Toshiro- Dusk does not own Bleach.

* * *

Chaper 7- The guardian, the father

TOSHIRO-

(Time skip three days)

I can't lie and say that I just agreed to be the father because Karin got hurt and I feel like it's my fault. I do think that it's my fault that she got raped but the real reason I agreed to be the father is because I actually wanted to be Karin's children's father. Her asking me was like Christmas and my birthday wrapped up in one.

"Hmm Toshi," Karin sighs, rolling over in her sleep. Uruhara laid down another roll beside Karin's so I could sleep, so right now we're holding hands and actually fairly close to each other. What I wouldn't give to close the distance between us right now.

I look at her face and see her eyes are still red and a little puffy. I'll respect her need for space while she sleeps until she wants otherwise.

Her eyebrows scrunch together and she starts to whip her head back and forth. "TOSHI!" She screams, sitting up. I'm up and beside her in seconds, wrapping my arms around her shaking form.

"Shh Karin, I'm here. You're okay." I say, petting the hair on the back of her head. She grabs on to the cloth of my PJ top, making sure I'm not a dream. She's done this a few times now.

She sobs into my shirt for a few minutes, shaking and crying. "It hurt Toshi." She says, leaning back before pressing her forehead to my chin. "It hurt so bad."

I wrap my arms more tightly around her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them hurt you any more Karin." I promise her.

"Don't let go of me." She begs.

I lay back slowly, pulling her with me so her head is on my chest and my arms are around her form. "I'll always be here for you Karin."

Eventually she falls back asleep, but I can tell she's no longer having a nightmare. She even smiles in her sleep after mumbling my name.

'Is it possible that you can love me back Karin?' I ask her silently. No one argued with me staying in the human world to take care of Karin, and all of them seemed to know that there's something between us.

I feel my Zanpakto wake up. 'She already does love you, Toshiro.' He yawns. 'She asked you to be the father of her unborn child. That means that she trusts you and wants you to be the father.'

'Its not like she needs someone to father the baby.' I agree, looking at Karin as she breaths through her nose. 'It will probably make things more difficult for both of us if I am the father.'

'That means she loves you enough to go through all that just to keep you.' He says before falling back asleep.

I sigh. 'One day we'll be a proper family Karin.' I promise her before following my dragon into slumber.

-Oo0oO-

KARIN-

I wake up to someone petting my hair. At first I flinch away, afraid that its Cinto again. Then when I open my eyes I see Toshiro's white hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Toshi," I yawn, snuggling closer to him. I become aware that I'm using his chest as a pillow but I don't want to move away from him.

He runs his thumb softly along my cheek, chewing on his bottom lip. He does this whenever he wants to talk but doesn't know what to say.

I frown at him. "What's wrong Toshi?" I ask.

"Karin, why do you want me to father the baby?" He asks after a few seconds.

I look at him worriedly. Is he changing his mind about fathering the kid?

"Because when I think about who I would prefer to have kids with I can only think about you." I answer truthfully.

He nods. "But is that because you love me?" He whispers to me.

My breath catches in my throat. That's what's bothering him? That I don't love him?

"Why do you ask Toshi?" I reply.

He starts playing his thumb along my lower lip. "Because I love you and I want to know how you feel about me." He says quietly.

I surprise him by wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Yes, I asked because I love you." I say. "I would have liked it if the kid was actually yours."

TOSHIRO-

I smile at her. "It's mine now, Karin. It's ours."

She grins back at me. "You're the best Toshi." She says, reaching up to ruffle my hair. I lean down and rub my nose against hers, humming softly.

"Can we go outside for a bit today?" She asks me after a while of cuddling. "It's too stuffy in this little room."

"Anything you want." I reply, standing up and helping her. She hasn't walked in almost four days so I let her use me as a crutch as we walk to the door.

Uruhara's waiting outside. "Where are you going chibi-Taicho?" He asks, glancing at me over his silly little fan. "Not stealing poor Karin are you?"

"I'm getting him to take me for a walk Uruhara." Karin says, smiling at said store owner. "I'll go insane if I have to stay still for any longer."

He grins at us and reaches behind himself. "You'll need these, then." He says, handing her a pair of crutches. "I got Ichigo to tell your friends that you shattered your hip bone and are unable to move very much for a while. Very painful, but better than everyone knowing what actually happened."

He throws something at me and I catch it quickly before it can fall to the ground. "Chibi-Taicho if you would please help Karin put these bandages on so the story is more believable." He commands me, turning and walking into another room of the shop.

"Uhh, Karin?" I ask, holding out the bandages. She grins at me and lifts her shirt up a little so I can get the bandages around her waist. I put it so its a little below the waistband of her pants, making it look like it goes all the way down to the tops of her legs. It comes up to her belly button.

"You're cute when you're shy." She tells me when I finish bundling her up for the cold weather outside. I also prepare myself as Uruhara gave me a gigai a few days ago and it's not as used to the cold as I normally am.

She uses one crutch under one arm and wraps the other around my shoulders. "I'm not shy, I just respect your privacy." I mumble to her as she drags me outside.

She turns and grins at me. "And what if I didn't want you to do that?" She asks me. I blush at her intention and start gaping like a landed fish, making her laugh. "I'm kidding Toshi. Maybe one day but not for a while."

I glare at her as she drags me down the street. "That was very mean." I say as we walk up to her school.

"Sorry." She grins at me, pulling me through the doors. We walk past rooms full of kids but Karin doesn't stop until we arrive at room B-10

"What do you need here?" I ask as she knocks on the door. She motions for me to be silent as the door is pulled open.

I find myself pulled quickly in front of Karin so I'm staring one of her friends in the face. I loosely remember him from a soccer game years ago.

"Huh? Toshiro what are you doing here?" He asks, peering closely at me. I shake my head and motion behind me.

The kid looks around me and I swear he almost dies. "KARIN!" He screams, trying to jump past me to hug her. I hold him off with one hand while placing the other on Karin's stomach.

"She's hurt idiot, you have to be careful." I growl at him. He gets the point and backs off, motioning for us to enter the classroom behind him.

Before I step forward I feel a sudden pain in my left kidney. "I'm not disabled Toshi." Karin growls behind me.

I nod and pull her into the classroom, where many more tortures are awaiting us.

"Who are you?" A man standing in the front of the classroom asks, glancing at me then at Karin's friend.

"This is Toshiro, sir." The boy says. "He's helping take care of Karin."

I pull her around beside me so people can see her. "She said she wanted to come in." I tell him.

"KARIN!" The class yells, swarming us. I raise my arms to create a body barrier between her and them until the teacher can calm them down.

He glares at them once they've finally taken their seats. "How is she able to walk Toshiro? I heard she shattered her hip." He asks.

"She's incredibly stubborn, sir." I say to him. "Karin said she couldn't stand another minute in her room so she got me to help her escape."

"How did she shatter it?" Someone asks from the back of the room.

Karin steps in front of me, wobbling slightly. "I got hit by a truck while me and Toshi practiced soccer. He got me to a hospital as fast as he could." She says.

"So Toushiro's your hero!" Another kid yells. I stand there and keep my mouth shut.

Karin shrugs her shoulders. "He saved me that's for sure." She says to them. "The guy ran away after and we still can't find him."

I growl as I listen to her half-truth. Uruhara and Uruichi looked all over for the guy that raped Karin but couldn't find anything about him. It's like he never even existed in the first place.

"Oh Karin that's terrible! Thank goodness you have Toshiro to protect you!" One of her friends calls out.

I sweat drop as her face darkens. Way bad choice of words to that guy.

"Do I look like the type of girl that needs protection?" She says dangerously. I inch away from her as I feel her spiritual pressure increase dramatically.

Smartly no one answers her. "It's late, Karin." I say after a minute. "We should be getting back to Uruhara's before he sends Uruichi after us."

She nods in agreement. I carry her missing school work and we say our goodbyes before making our way out of the building.

"That was painful." I say to her when we take a break from walking. It's the same spot where we first met, overlooking the town and sky.

She shakes her head at me. "That was nothing. Just wait until I tell them I'm moving."

"Ehh!?" I start, looking at her. "I never heard about this before!"

She looks up at me trust fully. "I'm not going to stay here for the kids birth Toshi." She says to me. "We're going somewhere else to raise it. I don't want people around here to know."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "Is it because we're not married?" I ask her. "I can fix that you know."

"No! It's just that I don't want people to know that I got raped and if they find out I'm pregnant they're going to ask questions!" She replies, shaking her head.

I grin at her. "That's no problem Karin." I say to her. "If we get married and then tell people you're pregnant everyone will assume its mine, which is what we want anyway."

She gives me a shy look. "You'd do that Toshi?"

I grin at her. "Well yea, I'd do anything for the person I love."

She smiles up at the sky. "I love you too."

While she's looking away I dig into my pocket, pulling out a small black velvety box. "Karin," I say to her softly, getting her attention.

As she turns to me I bend down on one knee, flipping open the box and revealing a thin golden ring with a spiderweb pattern of silver around a 1-karat diamond. The sides are adjourned with small sapphires and rubies that glitter in the late sun.

"Karin Kurusaki, I promise to love you with all my heart until the day I die. Will you marry me?" I propose to her, watching all the feelings that run through her eyes.

Love, happiness, fear, wonder. A few of the many things I see in her eyes.

She kneels down in front of me so we're face to face. "Of course Toshi." She says to me, pulling me in for a kiss.

I smile into the kiss, which is actually my first. After a minute or so we pull away from each other with wide smiles on our faces. I help her up, wrapping my arm around her waist as hers goes around my shoulders.

"I love you Karin." I whisper in her ear as I lead her back to Uruhara's shop. She holds her hand up so the ring on her finger reflects the early evening light.

"I love you too Toshiro." She says back to me, leaning up to give me a quick kiss.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, but I can tell Karin wants to say something. After a while I stop her and twist her around so she's facing me.

"What's up Karin?" I ask her, dipping my head down so my nose is almost touching hers.

She blushes at me. "When did you have time to get a ring? You've been with me since you brought me back..."

I wrap my arm back around her and continue our trip to Uruhara's. "Matsumoto made me go ring shopping with her last time I was here, and after we browsed for a bit she forced me to buy that ring for you. She said that even if I didn't use it to propose to you I could still give it to you as a gift."

She cracks a grin at me. "Next time I see Matsumoto I'm going to have to thank her. It's a really nice ring."

I nuzzle the side of her face. "And now everything's in order." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm?"

I laugh at her as she gets distracted by the sparkling of the ring. "First we get married, then we have a family. Isn't that how things are supposed to work?"

She laughs. "I guess so."

"What do you mean by 'guess so? That's either how things work or it isn't!" I say, glancing over at her.

She laughs at me. "Well that's how it works for human families, but we're not totally human."

I blink as a sudden thought rushes into my head. "What was the person that did that to you?" I ask her.

"Ehh?" She replies, stopping. "Why do you ask Toshi?"

"Because I'm wondering what the kids going to be. A soul reaper like you and me or whatever he is." I explain.

I see her face pale. "There were Arrancar's there, but I think he's an Espada."

I swear. "How's that going to effect the kid?" I ask her and myself.

"Lets ask Uruhara; he tends to know about this sort of thing." She says to me. I nod in agreement. We need to tell him and Uruichi about our plans for raising the child anyway.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys, seriously they mean a lot to me! I realize that I've made a few mistakes and I'm working on fixing them and getting better for you guys.

xxtherealbulletxx - I'm glad that there's nothing else like this. I like being original, and sometimes that means I'm gonna use some awkward material.

DuskWolf8 out!


	8. Chapter 8

Toushiro- So if a kid is born an Arrancar or and Espada then do they come out with the mask already part-formed? Wouldn't that hurt the mother?

Me- Wow I love the way you think Toshi! And I have no idea, I guess we'll need to wait and see.

Karin- I don't ever want to find that out.

Me and Toushiro- Us neither.

Karin- So I now get Toshi all to myself until the baby's born?

Me- And a little (or a lot) after that. He's the father so he's going to stay with you when he can.

Toushiro- Oh, the paperwork *winces*

Me- Matsumoto can do it, and if she doesn't threaten to send the kid after her.

Toushiro- I wouldn't do that to the kid...

Me- We'll worry about that when the time comes I guess! Karin if you'll do the disclaimer!

Karin- Dusk does not own Bleach, but she does own Bane, Cinto, and this plot line!

* * *

Chapter 8- What she really feels

TOUSHIRO-

I wake up to the sound of crying. When I look at the watch adjourning my right wrist I see the time staring back in my face. 2:10.

"Karin?" I yawn, rubbing my eyes. When we fell asleep she had been pressed close to my side with her head on my chest. Now I can't feel her even when I reach my hand out.

I roll over to where I hear the crying and can see Karin's silhouette against the dark wall. She's facing away from me, hugging her legs and crying.

Carefully, so as not to startle her, I crawl up to her and lay down beside her, pressing the side of my head against her hip and staring up into her eyes.

One of her hands move to my hair and she starts to play with it, running her hands along my scalp. I smile and wrap my arm around her belly, pulling us closer together.

"Toushiro, what do you think I should do?" She asks me after a while. "I can't sleep without seeing the ones that did this to me. It's easier during the day because I can put it off as a dream but even dreams are real when its dark."

I think for a few seconds. "Stay close to me when you sleep so that every time you wake up you'll know that I'm here to protect you, and if its really bad wake me up so I can hold you so close that the bad dreams won't even be able to get near you."

She smiles at me, running her thumb along my cheek while I stare at her face. "You might not get much sleep if I do that Toshi." She warns me.

"I don't care; I'll be with you." I say back, smiling slightly. "If I'm with you then I know everything's going to be okay."

She surprises me by laying back so her head is resting on my stomach and my head on hers. It scares me a bit to know that there's a baby growing right under my head but the look in her eyes stops me from moving.

"I can still feel the pain Toshi." She says softly, tears leaking out of her perfect (in my opinion) eyes. "It's still there, even when I'm sleeping. I don't think it's ever going to go away."

I look her in the eye. "Show me the pain and I'll make it go away." I say seriously to her, pulling myself a little closer to her. "If it won't go away I'll replace it with a different feeling."

(Yea I know I know I was able to write Karin getting raped but no matter how I put it the words don't come out right for when Toushiro and Karin have sex! I guess I just prefer writing rape fics... Oh well back to the story we're doing a time skip a month into the future!)

TOUSHIRO-

I stare at the machine in front of me in slight shock. Karin does the same and even though he's not showing it I can tell that Uruhara is also very very surprised.

"Well I can't say I thought this was a possibility." He finally says after we're all trapped by the silence for what seemed like forever. "But it looks like chibi-Taichi here is going to be a real father."

My brain fully registers what I'm seeing on the screen. It's a month or so into the pregnancy so Uruhara figured we might be able to see something if she had an ultrasound. What we didn't expect was to see a second, slightly smaller shape beside the first. Karin was pregnant with twins, but the smaller one (which was conceived later, somehow) is mine.

"Well fuck." I say, looking at the screen. "Ichigo just got over me and you being engaged. What's he going to say if one of the baby's is actually mine?"

Karin glares at the screen. "It's not Ichigo we should worry about." She growls. "What is the Soul Society going to say about this? Weren't you barely allowed to get engaged to me because of the human-shinigami rules? What are they going to say about the second kid?"

I groan, pressing the heel of my hand to my forehead. It's been happening less and less now, but for the last month whenever Karin had a dream I would- ah- replace the ugly memory by having sex with her. And of course because she was already pregnant neither of us thought about a condom or anything like it!

"It's so small, just like it's father!" Uruichi laughs. She insisted on being able to see the baby(s) during the ultrasound and since she couldn't tease me (so I had thought) I had agreed. Oh how much I am regretting my decision now.

I growl and frown at her. "I'm not small!" I snap at her. "I think I've grown since I came here a month ago."

Yuruichi smiles and bends down to kiss my cheek. "Think is the key word in that statement, chibi-Taicho." She says before running out on us. I feel a tick mark appear on my forehead so I sit back down beside Karin.

"If we tell Matsumoto about the... Origin of the second child then we won't have to worry about telling anyone ourselves." Karin's muses, still captivated by the picture on the screen. "But on the other hand she might go stercrazy and make things seem out of proportion."

I groan. "How about we wait until after both children are born, then we can all go to the Soul Society and take care of things then." I suggest. Even though I'm not showing it the knowledge that one of the babies is mine makes me want to jump for joy, which I promise you I never do.

"Well shit..." Karin moans, lying back in her (cough cough our) bed. Once Urahara had caught wind that Karin wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon he had Jinta and Ururu get a queen-sized bed that now resides in one of his spare rooms. He says its just for Karin when someone not living here is nearby, but when it's just us he says its ours. Thankfully Ichigo doesn't know about that little detail.

I raise my head and look at Karin's face. "What? What's wrong?" I ask her. Is she upset about being pregnant with a second baby?

"Now we have to think about names for both of them! Shit!" She hisses, pressing her palms to her eyes. "I'm terrible at naming things!"

I raise my eyebrow but refuse to say anything else. "Uruhara is that everything?" I ask the man, who's been sitting quietly on the other side of Karin. "I want to talk to Karin alone."

He grins knowingly at me. "Let me just take the equipment out of here and then I'll leave you two to whatever you may do." He says from behind his fan, which somehow appeared in front of his face without me seeing where it came from. "Just remember that the walls are very thin and we can often hear you."

I glare daggers at him as he quickly packs up and makes his getaway. "You're lucky you've done so much for us Uruhara, or I would Bankai your ass." I growl once he's left. By the almost silent chuckle I hear I can tell he heard me.

Karin just watches me with slight amusement in her eyes and a grin on her face. I look at her and roll my eyes, getting on to the bed beside her.

"So." I say, lying so I'm facing her and propping my head up with my elbow against the pillow. "You're upset because now we have to name both of them? That's it?" I ask.

She groans and presses the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Yes, Toshi. That's all." She sighs in exaggeration.

I inch closer to her so I'm almost hovering over her. "How about I make you a deal, then. I'll think of names for one of them and you can name the other one." I suggest, pressing my lips to her throat.

"I don't think that's very fair, Hitsuguya Taicho." She jokes, running her hands through my hair. I grin and kiss her again before lifting myself back up so I can see her face once more.

"Why not?" I pout, sticking out my lower lip. No one but Karin can make me act so unlike myself.

She laughs at my expression. "Because then I'd have to come up with names all on my own!"

"I can still help you, but I want one to be called Raidon." I urge, giving her my best beg-face. She laughs again.

"Raidon? Where did you get that from?" She asks, smiling at me.

I lean down over her and whisper in her ear. "I just really like that name."

She shivers. "It's not as bad as anything I'm likely to come up with, so we can call one Raidon." She purrs back to me. "In fact, lets call the little one Raidon and the other one can be Joshi."

I raise my eyebrow at her suggestion. "Joshi?"

She laughs and pulls me in for a kiss. "When I was younger I had a friend called Josh. He was hit by a car when we went into grade 2, but my nickname for him was always Joshi."

My eyebrows scrunch together in mock annoyance. "Well, so much as you were only friends." I joke.

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Yea, only friends. I've fallen for some other idiot." She laughs.

I growl for real this time. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Baka." She grins at me and pulls me down for a kiss before I can even argue about my intelligence. I'm a freaking child prodigy!

When she finally lets me go I just hum against her throat. "So we've already named them on the guess that they're both guys. What if they're girls?"

Karin runs her finger down my cheek. "We'll come up with something. We always do." She sighs before falling asleep.

* * *

Wha sorry for the short chapter but hey quality over quantity right? Anyway here's a fair warning next chapter is a time skip of six months! There's nothing going on in the story during that time. Also it's entirely focused on Ichigo and Rukia! Remember that Rukia found out she was preggers at the very beginning of this thing? Well her and Ichigo never told anyone and Rukia's been hiding away in Ichigo's room. A little spoiler is that Rukia gives birth in Ichigo's room and Isshin comes bursting in when he hears crying! As always please R&R!

DuskWolf8 out!


	9. AN patience!

I'm so sorry guys!

Toshiro- Dusk is having a few problems right now and is unable to update for an undetermined amount of time.

Karin- Hard to write stuff when you're in the hospital...

Toshiro- Yea -_-' you're telling me... Dusk why did you need to put yourself in the hospital!?

Me- its not my choice, believe me. The doctor had to jab me in the foot four times with a needle to prep me for surgery *^* I almost died.

Karin- Ah, right, you're scared of needles...

Toshiro- They're not scary.

Me- *hides under hospital bed sheets and hisses*

Karin- Jeez Toshi stop being a jerk all the time!

Toshiro- What did I do!?

Karin- Anyways guys sorry about the wait, but just hold on a little more! Dusk has only had one of her two surgeries and is currently occupied with learning how to walk again. (Well not so much re-learning as she's really crippled right now and is slow as hell.)

Me- Can you guys leave me alone to wallow in shame and despair!? I need to have more horrible evil needles jabbed into my nerves to freeze my foot in a week *^*

Toshiro- ... Yea we'll try to get her through this fast so she can update but patience is much appreciated!

Me- Thanks guys, and gomen! I swear I'm gonna get through this and deal with the evils that are needles so I can update once again!


	10. Chapter 9

Ichigo- Finally up and moving eh?

Me- Yes I'm finally over surgery #1 and #2 hasn't been scheduled yet so for the time being I'm alive to the world!

Ichigo- Well don't forget about schoolwork you need to catch up on.

Me-...

Ichigo- *sigh* you're and idiot sometimes Dusk...

Me- Shut up Ichigo! Anyway on to the birth of your children, which I get the honor of naming!

Rukia- I swear if you name my children something totally retarded I will kill you.

Me- Yea yea I know. ICHIGO THE DISCLAIMER IF YOU WILL.

Ichigo- Dusk does not own Bleach and she is making no money off of this fanfic. Also she promises to return us in (somewhat) perfect condition!

Me- thank you oh and to people that don't like birth scenes ill put up a notif that says "END" when it's done... It's not that detailed and it is funny but just for those that aren't comfortable with it ^w^

* * *

Chapter 9- Sora and Ryu

ICHIGO-

It's been seven months. Seven long months of waiting and waiting and waiting, and now that the moment's finally here it's happening too fast.

"Ichigo, wake up." I half-hear through a layer of sleep.

I moan and roll over, tugging my blanket up over my head. Please please please don't tell me it's a Hollow. I love sleep, and I need to sleep right now.

"DAMMIT ICHIGO IM GIVING BIRTH NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!" The same voice yells quietly.

Those words make me launch myself off the side of my bed in seconds. I stare up at Rukia, who's holding tight to her stomach and grimacing.

She glare daggers at me after a minute. "Ichigo there's no time to get to a hospital!" She growls, slowly making her way around me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? So how are you gonna have the babies?" I ask, sweat-dropping. Please let her say she's gonna call a doctor to come here and deliver.

She frowns. "Ichigo I've been trying to get you up for almost twenty minutes! There's no more time for anything!"

I feel my stomach drop down to my feet. "Wait, so I have to deliver our babies?" I ask quietly.

Rukia suddenly goes ridged. I silently panic while she leans down on my bed and lets out a whimper. "Ichigo please do something!" She begs me.

"Uh, right... Take off your pants and underwear and just lay back on the bed. I'll be right back." I say, edging back towards the door.

As soon as I'm out of my room I race to the hallway closet, opening it and pulling out a good-sized basin and some towels. After I carry the basin to the bathroom and fill it halfway with lukewarm water.

We once had a person deliver a baby in the clinic and I half remember what my dad made me and my sisters get.

I carry the stuff back to my room, shutting the door firmly behind myself and walking over to Rukia.

What I see when I put down the basin almost makes me black out. Rukia had done what I asked and so when I look I can actually see the top of one of the heads. I let out a squeak and before I can panic I feel Rukia grab one of my hands in both of hers.

"Ichigo it's coming now!" She sobs, years streaking down her face.

I nod and lower myself so I can see what's happening. A ripple goes through Rukia's body and as I place my hand on her leg I can feel her clenching up. After a minute it's entire head is out, so I give Rukia an encouraging nod of my head when the next contraction comes.

It takes almost a half hour of muted crying from Rukia and barely hidden panic from me to deliver the first baby. As soon as its out I cut the cord connecting it to Rukia with a pair of scissors before wrapping the baby in towels. The second only takes ten minutes.

"""""END!END!END!""""

I hand both of the babies to Rukia. "Boys." I whisper as she holds them up to her face and looks at them lovingly.

I cover Rukia up with my blanket, sitting on the floor and leaning my back against the wall. I give her a timid smile, which she slowly returns.

"What are we going to call them?" She asks after a while while she nurses them.

I only have to think for a minute. "Sora and Ryu." I say softly, smiling down at her and the baby.

"I like it. Hello Sora, hello Ryu." She coos, slightly rocking them. Sora dislatches from her and lets out another ear piercing wail, making me flinch.

"Should he be crying-" I begin, only to be cut off by a large object flying into the side of my face.

"ICHIGO! I hear crying!" Isshin yells, making Sora cry louder. I turn to my idiotic father and punch him in the face.

"You idiot!" I growl, standing between Isshin and Rukia, who's trying to calm Sora down. "Can't you be quiet? There's babies in the room for god's sake!"

Isshin stops his crying against the wall at my words. "Why do you have babies in your room?" He asks, trying to look around me at Rukia, Sora and Ryu.

"Because they were just born! Now be quiet and get out of my room!" I growl, mentally punching myself in the face. Why didn't I lock the door!?

Isshin grabs my wrist and drags me out with him, confusion written all over his face. "Explain." He says when we're in the hallway.

I rub my eyes. "Rukia just gave birth to Sora and Ryu." I say quietly.

"..."

"I'm the father."

"..."

I think Isshin's gone into shock. We stare at each other for a few minutes before he's suddenly caught me in a giant bear hug. "IM A GRANDPA!?" He squeals, sounding much like a fangirl at that moment.

"BE QUIET!" I roar back, hitting the top of his head.

Suddenly I find myself on the ground, looking up into Rukia's eyes. I turn my head slightly and see Isshin face planted against the wall, blood streaming out of his broken nose.

"Would both of you be quiet!? Sora and Ryu just fell asleep and I don't need you two waking them up!" She growls dangerously, putting on her special glove to remove our spirits from our bodies. We both sweat-drop in fear.

Isshin stands up slowly and then helps me up as well. "So Ichigo finally became a man." He grins at me and winks at Rukia. My face darkens.

"He's been a man for a couple of years." Rukia answers, making me blush deeply. "Wanna come meet the twins?"

Isshin almost passes out with glee as he follows me and Rukia into my room. I can see Sora asleep in the center of the bed, fisting my blanket with Ryu beside him drooling.

"Look Ichigo, they have your hair!" Isshin coos, pointing to the top of Sora's head which is, as Isshin said, covered in orange spikes.

Rukia pushes her way through us and lays down on the bed beside Sora. "They have my eyes." She says softly, patting down the wild spikes.

Isshin does a quick check-over on Rukia, Ryu and Sora to make sure both are healthy and doing okay. "You did a pretty good job, Ichigo." He grins at me before walking out.

I groan and plonk down on the bed next to Rukia. "How are we going to tell the others about Sora and Ryu?"

I close my eyes and after a few seconds I feel Rukia comb her fingers through my hair. "Why don't we go visit Karin tomorrow? That takes care of her, Uruhara, Uruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta."

I nod, then frown. "But Toshiro might still be there with Karin. Are you sure you want a Taicho to learn about them?"

"Hitsuguya-Taicho isn't nearly as big a problem as Byakuya..." Rukia says, and from her hand on my head I can feel her wince slightly.

I growl. "Lets just wait until we have to tell Byakuya." I plead, letting out a big breath of air.

"They're Kurasaki's, not Kuchkii's" She promises me, kissing the top of my head. "Which means that my brother doesn't need to know about them."

I smile and relax a little bit. Rukia continues her ministrations on my hair as I eventually fall asleep next to my newborn sons.

* * *

"Ichigo."

I moan and roll over, muttering slightly under my breath.

"Ichigo come on it's almost noon and Isshin wants you to be there when Yuzu meets Sora and Ryu!"

I pry open one of my eyes, looking up into familiar violet eyes. "Why do I have to be there?" I whine to Rukia, trying to dig myself deeper into the covers.

I suddenly stop as I'm faced with the weirdest sight ever. It's clearly Sora and Ryu, but they've got to be at least seven right now!

"Uh, Rukia, what happened to our sons?" I ask, sitting up and looking at the sleeping children beside me.

Rukia lets out a laugh. "When a soul is born without a body they grow exceptionally fast until they appear to be around the age of the average eight year old, and then after that every ten years is like one. They stopped growing after only about two hours."

I gape at my sons. "Sora, wake up." I say, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flash open and I gasp. They are exactly like his mothers, and it's scary.

"Morning dad." He yawns, showing off some pretty sharp-looking teeth. "You have bed head really bad."

I frown at him. "You shouldn't talk! Try looking in a mirror before you judge my hair." I say, pointing at his head.

"Both of you have the same messed up hairdo." Rukia growls, dropping a pair of clothes on Sora's head while shaking Ryu. "Get dressed so we can go downstairs."

Sora rolls his eyes and pulls on the clothes. A pair of dark blue sweats and a black t-shirt. Ryu doesn't speak as he does the same with matching clothes.

"Wait, so are they souls or living people?" I ask, poking Ryu's cheek.

Ryu growls at me, swiping my hand away from his face. "I'm a living person!"

"He's right. They're alive but they already have Zanpakto and behave just like souls." Rukia informs me, pulling on her soul-rejecting glove and slamming it into Sora's forehead.

Sora's body falls back down onto the bed while he stands in full soul-reaper attire with his Zanpakto slung across his back. I look closer at it and see it's in shikai right now, just like mine always is.

"Mom!" Sora complains, rubbing his forehead. I stand up and walk around him, taking in everything about him. His Zanpakto is truly amazing from what I can see.

"Sora take out your Zanpakto I want to take a better look at it." I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls it out, revealing its true grace.

The blade is a fiery mix of gold and silver, the gold mixed in looking like licks of flame. The hilt is a deep red. "His name is Pyo, before you can ask." Sora tells me, placing Pyo once again on his back. "I learnt his name while I was sleeping."

Rukia starts beaming with pride while I take in Sora and Pyo. "I'm amazed." I finally say.

"So dad, when are we going to get to meet everyone else?" Ryu asks, turning to me. "And can Sora return to his body now?"

"Get into your body and then we'll head right down to see them. I'm sure Isshin will want to know all about his grandsons. " Rukia says, patting Sora's head softly.

SORA-

I wrap my arm around Ryu's neck, pulling him close to my side. "Hey bro what's the name of your Zanpakto?" I whisper, giving his side a quick squeeze.

Ryu gives me a questioning look. "It's Vander. Why?"

I shrug my shoulders and tighten my grip on Ryu's neck. "What's his power?"

"Black out the darkest night." Ryu answers. "What's Pyo's?"

I grin. "Shine into the deepest hell. Looks like we've got opposite powers bro."

Ryu grins lightly back. "Is your Zanpakto stuck in shikai like dads?" He asks.

"Yea. I think yours might be too, but you never know. You might have taken slightly after mom." I laugh, releasing my twin's neck and jumping off the final step.

"SORA! RYU! COME SAY HI TO GRAND-DADDY ISSHIN!"I hear beside me. A gut feeling tells me to duck, so I do. I watch as something passes over my head and sails right into the wall beside me. Looks like Ryu dodged the attack too.

"Dad get a hold on yourself!" Dad yells at the now-broken wall. "I know they don't look it but they were just born last night!"

I glance at Ryu and see him staring blankly at dad. His passive expression makes me laugh slightly.

"Hello there, now who would you be?" I hear someone say from behind me. It's a girls voice.

I turn around and find myself facing a girl that must be about sixteen or seventeen years old. She smiles down at me before crouching down so we're about the same height.

"I'm Sora Kurasaki." I say, bowing to the girl. I then grab my twin's hand and twirl him around to face the girl. "And this is my twin, Ryu."

The girl blinks in confusion. "I'm Yuzu Kurasaki. Where are your parents?"

Ryu points behind us at mom, dad and grandpa.

Yuzu's face pales and I can see her going into a state of shock. Oh, she must not have known about Soul Reaper and stuff... Oops.

"Dad!" I yell, trying to get his attention. He turns to look at us and his face pales just like Yuzu's did.

He splutters. "Yuzu! When did you get here?"

She glares at him. "That doesn't matter Ichi-nii! When did they get here!? And why are they calling you and Rukia their parents!?"

"Uh, well, you see..." Dad replies, twiddling his thumbs and looking at me and Ryu with pleading eyes.

I sigh and take over for him out of pity. "Mom's a Soul Reaper and dad's a substitute Soul Reaper. Because me and Ryu are soul's just like mom it only took us a few hours to reach the age of eight. Now we're gonna age really slowly. We look eight but me and Ryu were born just last night." I say before dad or Ryu can stop me. Yuzu called dad Ichi-nii which means she's his sister, so she should know this stuff.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SORA!" Dad shouts, covering my mouth before I can say anything else. "And Yuzu I'm really sorry about this, but these two are my sons."

Yuzu gapes at us and dad. "Ichi-nii what is Sora talking about? What does he mean you're a Soul Reaper?"

"I'll explain everything later, but we need to go before Isshin wakes up." Dad says, picking me up under one arm and Ryu up under the other. "Come on Rukia we need to go to Uruhara's!"

* * *

DA- DA! Okay so normally I suck at naming stuff but I thought I did a good job naming Sora, Ryu, Pyo and Vander. The next chapter is back to Karin's point of view but its as she meets the twins! Yay! Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think! Everything but flames are welcome!

To all of you that are still with me- Thanks! I have some health issues so I might have a hard time updating, but I've always wanted to put out works of my own and have people tell me what they think :) you guys are helping turn that dream into a reality and awesome! No matter how long it takes me to update I swear I WILL finish this fanfic.

DuskWolf8 out!


End file.
